Puntadas
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Jason y Dami son BFFs. Bueno, en realidad no.


**Title/Titulo:** Stitching / Puntadas

 **Personajes:** Damian Wayne (Robin V), Jason Todd (Red Hood).

 **Extras:** Bruce Wayne (Batman), Alfred Pennyworth (Butler), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Tim Drake (Red Robin).

 **Género:** AU

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Palabras:** 1.464

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Cómics

 **Summary/Resumen:** Jason y Dami son BFFs. Bueno, en realidad no.

 **Autora:** K_dAzrael

 **Traducción:** E. P. Haywood

* * *

 **Puntadas**

 **.**

 **I.**

.

Todd volvió con ellos al final, lo que evidentemente era algo que los otros miembros de "Batfamily" no esperaban.

Por razones que Damian nunca había entendido completamente, su padre, Grayson y Drake dividieron el "bien" del "mal", simplemente designando a los que asesinan como los últimos. Siempre había pensado que esto era una manera torpe e ineficaz de cumplir la misión: para él, matar era simplemente una elección, ya que a veces era necesario. Todd había estado desquiciado cuando lo encontraron por primera vez como Red Hood - eso estaba claro - pero él no había discutido sus métodos.

Se había presumido que Todd había muerto después del incidente con el Flamenco, pero todos quienes luchan contra el crimen saben que si no encuentran un cuerpo, es porque escaparon. Efectivamente, Red Hood apareció con el Escuadrón Suicida, abandonando la capa y aparentemente habiendo bajado de la locura teatral de los supervillanos al amargo y resignado trabajo de los vigilantes regulares.

Hizo su tiempo con el equipo de Waller, consiguiendo no volver a morir y, finalmente obtuvo su perdón gubernamental. Red Hood quedo reformado, a la deriva de nuevo en Gotham y estando solitario, en su forma no letal durante unos meses, entonces Batman lo llevó a casa.

Damian no fue capaz de presenciar ese enfrentamiento en particular, donde su padre y Todd tuvieron algún tipo de batalla de voluntades en la cueva. Grayson lo arrastró a arriba y le hizo ayudar a Pennyworth con la limpieza de primavera. Las protestas indignadas fueron (como de costumbre) ahogadas por el mayor que estaba siendo irritantemente alegre mientras subía por las escaleras de madera para llegar a alcobas polvorientas, charlando sobre cómo le recordaba la forma en que todos hacían eso cuando estaba en el circo.

Esta _«familia»_ es un _circo_ , supuso Damian. Esta era la razón por la que su hermano mayor estaba tan a gusto en medio del caos y no le molestaba mientras no estuviera realmente relacionado con eso.

Por lo tanto, Todd volvió a ser uno más del _feliz_ grupo. Drake lo odiaba, lo que naturalmente le dio una gran satisfacción privada. Red Hood utilizaba sus enlaces de tecnología y comunicación personal, no vivía en la mansión, prefería mantener un alojamiento privado en alguna vecindad dios sabe dónde –cerca del callejón Alley.

Al principio Damian se contentó con observarlo desde lejos. Jason Todd nunca había intentado robar su herencia (Drake), lo había catalogado como una amenaza a la seguridad (Drake), o le había roto la nariz (también Drake). En lo que se refería, el peor crimen de Todd era ser un amateur.

Sin embargo, hizo una intrigante observación. Encontró interesante que Todd fuera tolerado a pesar de ser imprudente, irreverente y en gran medida poco cooperativo. Esto parecía ir en contra de lo que su padre, Grayson y Drake siempre estaban charlando, sobre el trabajo en equipo y la disciplina y así sucesivamente. Empezó a pensar que tal vez había un lugar para él en el mundo de su padre, después de todo, donde no tendría que ocultar su propia personalidad con sol y sonrisas sólo para ganar aceptación.

Le gustaba que Todd no hiciera ningún esfuerzo para encajar visualmente. Él prefirió los cueros de la motocicleta y el dril de algodón por sobre los trajes y capas acorazadas. Se refirió a Grayson y Drake como "los chicos guapos" con un aire de burla, llamando la atención a su propia piel con cicatrices de acné y pelo rojo ondulado. Tenía un mechón blanco rebelde en la parte delantera que no se curvaba como el resto y se encontró mirándolo fijamente cada vez que hablaba.

Lo más interesante que había observado fue cuando Pennyworth - siempre la prueba de fuego de quiénes eran de confianza - mostró una parcialidad absurda para el ex Robin II. "Maestro Jason", siempre le llevaba galletas en la cueva y daba paquetes de cuidado para que los llevara a su apartamento. Damian estaba bastante seguro de que vio los ojos de Pennyworth humedecerse cuando Todd le dio una bufanda para su cumpleaños.

La primera vez que los dos interactuaron de manera significativa, el menor de los Wayne estaba solo en la cueva trabajando en la hidráulica de un nuevo modelo de batmobile. No prestó mucha atención cuando oyó el rugido de un motor, pensando que era la Ducati de Drake. Entonces alguien desactivo las cerraduras y llegó a través del garaje del estacionamiento. Desde su posición bajo el automóvil, inclinó la cabeza y escuchó: Los pasos eran inestables y estaban siendo arrastrados.

Empujó hacia atrás el deslizador para salir de debajo del coche. Todd estaba de pie - o mejor dicho, se caía - contra la mesa, tecleando algo con un brazo colgando rígidamente a su lado. Un goteo constante de sangre provenía de las yemas de sus dedos.

—Estás a punto de desmayarte —Dijo Damian, notando su palidez —Y tienes sangre en el suelo.

—Sí, sí, llamaré a Al y le pedirás que me repare en un minuto.

—Está fuera. —Se debatió en ir y ocuparse de su propio negocio y regresar al coche. No tenía ninguna objeción a que Todd sangrara hasta morir si eso era lo que estaba decidido a hacer, pero pensó en que el mayordomo no podría perdonarlo por eso.

Y no tenía ningún deseo de estar en el receptor de un Pennyworth decepcionado.

—A la bahía médica —Dijo señalando con un dedo índice —Ahora.

—Eres un poco mandón, ¿verdad? —Pareció divertido cuando se acercó a una de las mesas de examen y se sentó. A pesar de su actitud, su rostro estaba tenso por el dolor —Maldita sea, supongo que la adrenalina se desvaneció, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el tipo me disparo hasta que estaba a medio camino.

Damian se puso un par de guantes de látex y se dirigió a la unidad de almacenamiento de sangre de la casa para obtener un paquete de O + de Red Hood (estaba en el interior de la puerta junto con el resto de los usuarios de la cueva). El mayor se encogía de hombros dolorosamente con los restos de su chaqueta. En ello, Wayne enrolló la manga del brazo de su camisa y metió la aguja.

— ¡Ay! Cuidado con eso, enfermera.

—Si hubieras sido cuidadoso en primer lugar, esto no habría ocurrido.

—Había como... ¡diez chicos!

—Tt. Recuéstate —Colgó la bolsa en un soporte de goteo y conectó el tubo a la I.V. Luego tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar la tela de la camisa ensangrentada lejos de la herida en el otro brazo. Era una herida limpia pero profunda. Tendría que coser capas del músculo, así como piel, y un anestésico local sería aconsejable - sin embargo, sólo Pennyworth conocía los códigos para el gabinete del analgésico -, —Esto va a doler.

—Sí, puedo soportarlo. He tenido peores.

Damian limpió la herida y le entregó un trozo de gasa —Mantén la presión sobre el mientras encuentro el juego de sutura.

Mientras trabajaba en la costura, Jason apartó la mirada, controlando cuidadosamente su respiración. Cuando el menor alcanzó la capa final de la piel, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y consiguió, hablar —Oye, Dick me dijo algo gracioso el otro día. Dijo que hace un tiempo, cuando Bruce todavía estaba fuera, fuiste detrás del Joker con una palanca.

—Sí —una sonrisa se deslizó sobre su rostro.

— ¿Lo ibas a matar con eso?

—No. Le prometí a mi padre que ya no lo haría, pensaba más como, dejarlo en "estado vegetativo permanente".

—Heh. Sabes chico, eso estuvo genial.

El labio de Damian se arqueó, pero continuó enfocándose en la costura.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está tu mamá?

Juntó las cejas —Realmente no lo sabría, ya no nos hablamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella trató de ponerme un chip en mi columna vertebral y que Deathstroke me controlara como un títere. Juntos trataron de hacerme asesinar a Grayson. Cuando fracasó, me declaró enemiga de la Casa de Al Ghul.

Jason soltó un silbido bajo —Familias, ¿eh? Sabes... Conocí a tu madre un poco, me ayudó una vez.

—El pozo de Lázaro... sí.

—La gente dice que está mal, pero no creo que sea cierto.

—Los Al Ghul dirían que "bueno" y "malo" son términos sin sentido, sólo hay poder o debilidad, control o impotencia.

—Pero tú no crees en eso.

— ¿Quién dice que no?

—Tus acciones. Si fueras realmente amoral, no habrías elegido el lado de tu padre.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Todd.

—Cierto —Sonrió —Hey Damián, sé que te gusta hacer todo ese distanciamiento llamando a la gente por su apellido, pero creo que sería genial para ti decir 'Jason' conmigo de vez en cuando. Eso molestaría a Timmy, para empezar.

Damián se concentró en anudar su última sutura —Lo consideraré.

 **FIN.**


End file.
